


GOD'S BRAND NEW FATE SELECTOR

by Tomatograter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Eventual Happy Ending, FANFIC SELECTION SCREEN, Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, Hope Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Discussions, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatograter/pseuds/Tomatograter
Summary: In ONE PARTICULAR TIMELINE, detached from many similar ones, an aspiring divorcee stands by his baby's cradle and attempts to hatch an escape plan with some aid from the ghost of his long-deceased boyfriend. He's not exactly helpful.SOMEWHERE ELSE ENTIRELY, Dirk Strider is overcame by the nagging feeling his splinters may be getting a little out of hand and far too into his head, when he gets a booty call.One timeline is Epilogues-Compliant, another Epilogues-Divergent.(Works originally posted march-jun last year, indexed for ease of search and accessibility. PICK-YOUR-OWN-FIC etc)
Relationships: Jake English/Brain Ghost Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	GOD'S BRAND NEW FATE SELECTOR

**Author's Note:**

> i missed the proper anniversary. soz

ONCE UPON A TIME, (a year ago, to be precise) i wrote two epilogue comics. They are of dubious CANON COMPLIANCE and CANON DIVERGENCE and can be accessed separately in their own AO3 pages. The pickle? I didn't think i would be into homestuck for this long, so they were both orphaned by design. Here's my fix to linking them back to me. (For the very same reasons, in the case tumblr image hosting shits the bed- which is a situation i have considered, more than once- this is where they will be reuploaded.) 

==> ROUTE SELECTION. 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975922)

[ CANDY.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975922)

  


|  | 

[ MEAT.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106233)

  
  
  
(Psst. They're better enjoyed together, Candy -> Meat order.)


End file.
